oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Dazhu Ranik Karshao
Ranik the Ancient (12th Mekape 3332) is the current, oldest and longest reigning Dazhu of the Tshenlai Kingdom of Nientay, coming to the throne at the age of eight, he has ruled without regency or deposition for one hundred and twelve years. This monumental achievement has rallied the nation into almost forgetting the fact that their King requires a successor. Having outlived the naming of six heir apparents his current is his great-grandson, and chief of his government, Gaozi Shenjei Karshao. Although the Dazhu is reportedly in good health it has been nearly a decade since he has been seen in public or carrying out civil duty. Early Years Ranik Karshao was born on the twelfth night of Mekape, 3332 to the Karshao Dazhu, Jiang and his Concubine Kwynna although tradition would credit the Danowa Lifan with the birth. Second son to the current monarch, Ranik was destined to a life of reasonable wealth and comfort, however at the age of three his elder brother died in a suspicious accident involving the Concubine who was never officially implicated. So from 3335 onwards Ranik was the heir apparent to the Nientay throne. This was to be his claim in his adulthood, however when the Dazhu fell from his horse at the age of fourty two, an eight year old Ranik was plucked from his childhood in the country and thrown into the political fray. Ranik the Young His Royal Majesty, The Karshao Dazhu, Ranik the Young was declared on the 4th of Queru 3340 to a cheering populace, the popularity of the previous Dazhu had been so great that this young man was seen as a sign that his youth meant a 'new life' for Nientay, a rather horrifyingly accurate prophecy for the nation. Until his sixteenth birthday, Ranik's rule was dictated by a regency council led by the Dowager-Danowa and his uncle Gaozi-Pa Kiyvan, (Gaozi-Pa are presumptive, dropping the Pa makes the prince apparent.) Upon his birthday and marriage to his first wife Danowa Lieli he assumed the mantle of rule. While inept at such skills as maths, Ranik's education had made him a masterful diplomat, champion of several languages and a cunning plotter. Skills that would take an older monarch decades to hone. Ranik the Great His Most Excellent and Royal Majesty, The Karshao Danzhu, Ranik the Great had been on the throne for sixty years when the world celebrated the turning of a new century in 3400. Already the Dazhu had seen three wives and six children, in terms of historical retrospective his fourty-two year reign was truly worth calling him, 'the Great'. His reign had seen the uniting of the very divded population, bringing Tshenlai and Herenami subjects together. Bringing his people back to Tiankamtoism he gave his people a united faith. Negotiation with the Herenami Rex also settled the age old dispute over the Arasowa Isle splitting it in two and securing a better quality of life for his people there. By the end of his reign as 'the Great', his people truly had claimed that no other Dazhu ever rivaled him. Ranik the Magnificent His Most Excellent, Victorious and Royal Majesty, The Karshao Dazhu, Ranik the Magnificent was styled as he was in 3415 on the 75th anniversary of the Dazhu's coronation, he was called so because his adaption to modern life from a previous century had been a constant in many of his subject's lives. Already he had seen generations be born and die, however that trend was dying out as even though he was victorious without war, he was also a great moderniser. The Dazhu wished to see all his people live as long as he, unaware of his secret to long life he put it down to wealth, the fact that he had the gold to live as long as he wished. In this thinking he opened trade routes with economies around the world including the Upper Colonies on Isaevi, the new Southern Republic and Western Tundra Companies on Casorina and even Flandora on the other end of Ohoroh. This varity of strict monopolies on certain nation's exports made Nientay an incredibly busy trading nation, it's capital, Teisheng was called, "The City of a Thousand Lights" as there were always those awake and turning profit. In the centre of this capital was what the trader's referred as, "The Dazhu's Bank", the Royal Palace had become a sight to see, many traveled to the city to simply view it. The people had not cared for the cost when it came to their magnificent Dazhu. Ranik the Ancient His Eternal Majesty, The Karshao Dazhu, Ranik the Ancient, as he was known from his 108th birthday onwards, the monarch had ruled over a nation that was once a backwater, and was now one of the richest economies in the world. However, the fact the Dazhu has lived so long, and in such health has baffled many. What has baffled more is the fact that he has not been seen publically for all to see in nearly a decade. While no doubt there is an innocent intent, that age has perhaps crippled the elderly ruler, more and more of his power is deferred to his heir. Rumours circulate that the Dazhu died years ago, and that Gaozi Shenjei Karshao fancies that his position as heir to an undying monarch gives his infallibility, rather than being the successor to the greatest monarch arguably in Oryndiil history. Title and Issue Titles 12th Mekapre 3332 - 3rd Queru 3335: His Serene Highness, The Xuerzi Ranik Karshao 3rd Queru 3335 - 1st Ruay 3340: His Royal Highness, The Gaozi Ranik Karshao 1st Ruay 3340 - 1st Ruay 3400: His Royal Majesty, The Karshao Dazhu, Ranik 1st Ruay 3400 - 1st Ruay 3415: His Most Excellent and Royal Majesty, The Karshao Dazhu, Ranik the Great 1st Ruay 3415 - 1st Ruay 3450: His Most Excellent, Victorious and Royal Majesty, The Karshao Dazhu, Ranik the Magnificent 1st Ruay 3450 - Present: His Eternal Majesty, The Karshao Dazhu, Ranik the Ancient *Died Childless **Grandson of Ti'kai is Gaozi Shenjei Karshao, should he die before giving issue, Liv'shao's descendents will become heirs. Category:Head of State Category:Royal Category:Monarch Category:Karshao Dynasty Category:Ohoric Category:Tshenlai Category:Nientay